Flechazo
by Kozarto
Summary: Sawamura Eijun siempre fue conocido por ser el idiota del Béisbol y gracias a que no le llamaban la atención las chicas, muchos creían que solo tenia ojos para el deporte... Hasta que su vida entra un ángel peli rosa


Antes que todo... Haruichi aquí es una chica, y un año menor que Sawamura...

* * *

Sawamura Eijun, pitcher de Seido próximo a ser el As de dicha escuela miraba con atención la práctica de las porristas… Y no porque fuese un pervertido ocioso como el resto de los integrantes del equipo, para nada, absolutamente no, a él no le había llamado la atención las chicas ya que su cabeza siempre estaba llena de Baseball y era un completo echo que solo le importaba aquel deporte y que no descansaría hasta ser el mejor de Japón, aun ante el esfuerzo de sus compañeros de hacer que se fijara en alguna chica de la escuela, eso ocurrió en el comienzo de su segundo año; en donde le llego literalmente un flechazo cuando su espartano Sempai Ryosuke Kominato trajo a su adorable hermanita menor a las practicas gracias al complejo de hermano mayor que poseía. Él no dejaría que su pequeña anduviera rondando por la escuela sin tener alguna compañía, aunque para acercarse a la Kominato menor se debía tener dos dedos de frente, nadie absolutamente nadie era lo suficientemente idiota para ponerle un dedo encima a la de cabellos rosas… o eso se creía.

Bakamura era lo suficientemente idota para poder acercarse a la chica de primer año, no obstante su felicidad duro poco, debido a que Haruichi como toda saludable estudiante de preparatoria ingreso a un club y como bien se sabia Ryosuke no permitiría que el adorable ángel rosa que poseía de hermana se alejara de su vista, logro persuadirla a tal punto que se termino volviendo cheerleader. Así podría verla en todo momento inclusive a la hora de los partidos. Pero para Ryosuke no todo era de color de rosa, los traje de porrista cubrían poco y eran muy adorables aunque ahora tenia una escusa mas para patear a alguno de los idiotas que eran sus Kohai y no solo el, Kuramochi ahora se divertía mas de la cuenta torturando a Eijun quien se pavoneaba por ella. Sin embargo eso no evito que ambos se volvieran muy buenos amigos.

De eso ya había transcurrido un año, siendo este el último que estaría en Seido, pese a que no rondaba por la escuela Ryosuke no había podido declararle sus sentimientos a la mas pequeña, no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para salir con ella, no lo iba a hacer hasta que el se volviese el As y si bien le quedaba aun un año no perdería las esperanzas, el amor era uno de sus nuevos incentivos, pero con tanta competencia que se le presentaba por el corazón de su Harucchi no podía evitar querer que el momento en que tuviera el dorsal con el numero 1 llegara. Escucho la tranquila voz de la chica, la cual había cambiado durante el lapso de tiempo en que convivieron. Aun recordaba como era la apariencia con que la había presentaron usaba un corte extensión con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, pero ahora lo usaba recto y con el flequillo cortado como si fuera una especie de triangulo, permitiendo ver sus rosados ojos llenos de determinación. Se detuvo en seco para averiguar que era lo que necesitaba, siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla y no podía negar que amaba cuando lo buscaba sollo a él, siempre estaría disponible para Haruichi, como bien sabia que Haru estaría allí ante cualquier situación, era una de las cosas que mas agradecía del tiempo además de ser algo que fortalecía sus lazos y algo que como entre muchas cosas compartían.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, pero no solo las de el, Haruichi también tenia impregnadas sus mejillas de ese color, transcurrió un minuto en donde el silencio fue mas que incomodo, Haru habría momentáneamente la boca para luego cerrarla "¡Ahh! ¿¡Qué es lo que me dirá!?" Pensaba con nerviosismo de nuevo la voz de la Kominato se hizo presente -¡Me gustas!- Dijo casi en un desnatural grito la menor, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe ¿No estaba alucinando? Pellizco una de sus mejillas… no era un sueño, si bien había planeado como confesarse, no había esperado ser él quien la recibiera., quedo en blanco, aunque despertó a la realidad cuando la vio marcharse con la cabeza baja no quería que ella creyera que la había rechazado. Corrió hasta alcanzarla y la sujeto en un firme y delicado abrazo.

-Tu, también me gustas- susurro bajito entre los cabellos rosados de su amada, quien acobijo las manos del moreno entre las suyas, Sawamura pudo sentir el latir del corazón de su contraria, el cual latía sin control como el suyo en ese momento. Dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de quien se había enamorado a primera vista e hizo que se diera vuelta para quedar frente a frente, ojos ámbar se encontraron con los rosados brillosos gracias a unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, las limpio con cuidado y volvió a abrazarla, entre ellos ya no hacían falta palabras el latir de sus corazones y los gestos del moreno hacían que el momento no las necesitaba, la primavera había llegado para a ambos que en tan solo un flechazo les había llegado el amor, aunque Eijun creía que solo a él, el amor le había llegado a primera vista a ambos. Sin duda cupido hizo bien su trabajo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! perdonen mis faltas de ortografías...llevo un buen tiempo sin escribir y me alegra poder haber logrado un Fanfic de esta pareja, el SawaHaru merece mas amor. También estoy muy feliz por poder contribuir algo en este fandom que es tan bello uwu ¡Ah! y este pequeño Fanfic esta disponible en Wattpad...


End file.
